The Four Destined
by MarineroLelouch
Summary: Natsu is the son of one of the most powerful lords in Fiore. Lucy is a burglar who steals from others for a living. Gray Fullbuster is an ambitious bounty-hunter, looking to make a name for himself and Erza Scarlet is an infamous knight. These four and their chance encounter will change the world forever. Together they discover the truth of their world and try to save it.


"**Everything your eyes can see, is an illusion. This world is false.**

**You and everyone else have been deceived. Peace is a lie, built on the suffering of the victims. **

**Your awakening is at hand. You will decide for yourself, whether knowing the truth is a good thing. **

**Knowledge is responsibility.**

**Awareness is a burden.**

**Hope is both a necessity and a curse".**

"**Should you choose to take on this path, seek me out. For I will show you the way**."

_-YEAR X791- Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Castle- _

Natsu woke from his deep slumber, screaming. He was all sweaty and dizzy. He barely managed to straighten his back and reach for the towel nearby to wipe off his sweat and drink some water from the glass standing next to his bed.

"What a vivid nightmare" he thought to himself. The eerie voice from the dream still echoed in his head. Natsu would probably be more distressed from the nightmare if he hadn't been so familiar with it by now. For almost a month, he had been seeing this nightmare and it was starting to scare him.

Natsu got up from his bed, put on a robe and stepped out on to the balcony. As he gazed from the second highest floor in the tower, the town seemed really small to him. This view was too familiar, as Natsu was easily able to tell the time from the number of lights around town by now.

"Almost daybreak" he thought, as he sighed in boredom. He was annoyed by this skill he obtained by being too familiar with the town.

"Another day" he muttered with feint reluctance as the smallest hints of sunrise began to surface, proving Natsu right .

This recurring nightmare had been the most exciting thing to happen this week, Natsu realized. Besides the creepy dreams he was having, nothing interesting was happening around him.

As he put on his morning attire, a soft gray silk vest over a beige cotton shirt and long gray pants, Natsu was humming an all-too-familiar song. A nursing rhyme his caretaker used to sang . Natsu loved it.

Natsu pushed open the 15-feet door and the two guards immediately sled sideways to make way.

"Mornin, my lord" they uttered clumsily as they didn't expect Natsu to get up so early.

"Not a lord yet." Natsu corrected them as he waved his finger in a playful manner.

"Morning Max," Natsu said and nodded, then turned to the other. "Nab" he added and nodded again.

He walked past the guards and began to tour the castle. Only the maids and guards were up at this hour. His father was probably fast asleep and would probably wake around noon.

Natsu had developed this habit of waking up very early because in the last month because of the haunting dreams he was having. He tried to hide it for a while from his father but had to come clean after his sleep deprivation became apparent. His father immediately brought in a "dreamcatcher" but to no avail.

The man claimed that an outside force was messing with his head and that he didn't have the power to break the influence. Natsu didn't believe him of course, he thought the man was a hoax. His father, Igneel however, was upset by the news. He even paid the man even though he hadn't done anything.

Natsu said morning to the guards on the outside gate and slowly walked to his favorite spot in the whole town. The high hill that lay on the slopes between the castle and the entrance to the town. All green and all quiet.

The one good thing this nightmare business caused was that Natsu realized that watching the sunrise from his favorite spot was amazing. Natsu laid down beneath his favorite tree and slowly sighed as his favorite moment of the day arrived.

Little did Natsu know that his tranquil and eventless days were almost over and that soon, everything would change forever.

_CHAPTER 1 END._

_Hi guys. Hope you like this intro chapter of mine and that you will be interested to read the rest of the story. To do a short summary for the story, it's a fantasy-adventure with many characters from Fairy Tail. Natsu/Lucy are the main MC, while Erza and Gray are the secondary MC's. I don't want to give too much away so I will just tell you what they do. Lucy is a burglar-thief, Erza is a famous knight, Natsu is loyalty, son of a powerful lord (Igneel), Gray is a bounty-hunter. There are also other important roles but I don't wanna give too much away. _

_Hope you liked it and stay tuned, more updates will come. _


End file.
